Gris
by lucyyh
Summary: Basta sólo una llamada, para que nuevamente su mundo vuelva a teñirse de gris. AU
1. I

**Disclaimer:** No es mío. Es de Troll Heller y su banda de...gente que le gusta jugar con los fans.

**A/N:** Esta historia ha estado persiguiéndome por algún tiempo, y en cierta forma me negaba a traspasarla al papel porque quería terminar otra de The vampire diaries que tengo rondando. Pero como mi querido cerebro es un troll de tomo y lomo, no quiere sacar la que yo deseo y en cambio, se llena de ideas para éste. Así que what the hell! le damos con ésta entonces.

Avisos varios. Quien espere historia shipper, está en el lugar incorrecto. Esta historia es sobre Lisbon, y aunque tendrá algo de Jane, es "algo" de Jane y no "Jane el salvador del día que se lía con Lisbon". Lo siento, no estoy shipper con esta pareja, es más, diría que estoy total y absolutamente lo contrario. Es triste, pero en fin...es lo que me produce la serie ahora mismo. Nada de emoción y poco sentimiento fangirl. Si de todas formas siguen leyendo, agradeceré infinitamente sus comentarios y críticas, más que en cualquier otra de mis historias. Tampoco tendrá muchos capítulos, máximo cinco si sigo el plan que tengo.

Dato que a nadie le importará, y como le dije a mi querida Lara (Inthesnow): pensaba nombrar esta historia "Shadows of grey" hasta que tuve la desgracia de enterarme que por allí hay un_ "libro_" muy famoso llamado "Fifty shades of grey" que es salido de un fanfiction de Twilight. Y no sé qué odio más, si el hecho que una historia tan porquería tenga tantos fanáticos o que haya salido de otra historia igual de mala (y siento si ofendo a alguien que le guste Twilight pero...¿vampiros brillantes? ¿en serio?). Así que el título se redujo a simplemente "Gris".

Siento el choclón que les he tirado de nota de autor. Si la leyeron ya se han ganado una estrella.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Muchas gracias por pasarse y leer.-

* * *

**Gris.**

Quizás, definirse como una persona cuyo estado de ánimo es determinado por el clima, no sea acertado en su caso; pero está segura que es una explicación bastante cercana a la realidad. Después de todo, no fue casualidad que eligiera dejar Chicago; la ciudad que la vio nacer y crecer, para irse al otro lado del país y aterrizar en las soleadas tierras californianas. Muy lejos de todo lo que la llamada "ciudad de los vientos" significaba para ella. Tanto lo bueno, como lo malo.

Jamás le había gustado Chicago, ni siquiera en la época de navidad, cuando todo el mundo parecía excitado por las intensas nevadas, los días de escuela perdidos y el poder jugar sin descanso en el extenso manto blanco que ofrecía mil posibilidades a cualquier niño que se divertía haciendo muñecos, jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieve o deslizándose por alguna suave pendiente en un trineo. Menos a ella; que prefería refugiarse en el calor de la chimenea y leer algún libro, ayudar a su madre a cocinar galletas o escuchar embelesada a su padre contar historias sobre sus primeros años en el departamento de bomberos. A pesar de ser una niña activa que solía correr y jugar con sus hermanos, durante la época de invierno su ánimo decaía, se sentía triste cada vez que despertaba y veía por la ventana el cielo cubierto de gris, o la lluvia cayendo sin cesar. Era una verdadera tortura para ella tener que levantarse e ir a la escuela, hacer lo que cualquier chiquillo de su edad conoce como rutina. Sus padres hacían todo para animarla, distrayéndola con cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer en casa, ayudándola con sus tareas o simplemente sentándose con ella y sus hermanos frente al televisor para ver algún programa y comentarlo. Eran esas pequeñas cosas las que evitaban que cayera directamente en un estado de monotonía total y la ayudaban a pasar los meses más fríos de aquella cruda época. Todo mejoró al pasar los años, dejó de molestarle tanto el frío y hacía el esfuerzo de salir a la calle a jugar con sus hermanos, intentando ver el lado positivo de todo; cualidad que había heredado de su madre y que, para su fortuna, floreció más temprano que tarde en su interior.

Por supuesto, todo cambió el día en que su madre murió en aquel accidente. Ironías de la vida, no fue durante el invierno, sino el amanecer de un día de verano caluroso y despejado que invitaba a reír y esperar una jornada llena de alegría y no de horror y tristeza como la que ella y su familia vivieron en aquel entonces. Lo peor vino luego cuando su padre, incapaz de sobrellevar la pérdida, decidió que el alcohol era la mejor forma de aturdirse y alejarse del dolor causado por la muerte del amor de su vida; olvidándose que a su lado estaban cuatro niños pequeños que también habían perdido una de las personas más importante en sus vidas y necesitaban de la otra para seguir sobreviviendo.

Durante los años siguientes, soñó con irse de Chicago; de la ciudad triste y gris que parecía volverse una carga más pesada sobre sus hombros con cada día que pasaba y la situación en su casa empeoraba. Deseaba tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para tomar sus cosas y largarse sin mirar atrás, sin un adiós al padre que ahora se había vuelto un desconocido, casi un enemigo para ella y sus hermanos. Descubrir las tierras soleadas de Florida o California, cualquier lugar que fuese todo lo opuesto a Chicago. Pero esas fantasías se desvanecían con rapidez cuando llegaba a casa y se encontraba a su padre inconsciente o en un ataque de furia por el alcohol, y a sus hermanos escondidos en alguna habitación esperando a que no los descubriera y decidiera descargar sus frustraciones y dolores en ellos. No podía dejarlos, por más que ella misma se sintiera aterrada por su padre y frágil frente a él. Aunque poco podía hacer para defenderlos, al menos debía quedarse allí, para sufrir con ellos las mismas tristes consecuencias que había traído la muerte de su madre.

Pero la vida de Teresa Lisbon no estaba hecha para ser vivida para siempre en esa ciudad, ni en ese ambiente familiar que la consumía poco a poco. El día en que ella se dio cuenta de este hecho, un día fatídico y que al mismo tiempo le demostró la fuerza y seguridad de la que realmente era capaz, fue en el que decidió que era suficiente. Debía escapar, buscarse una nueva vida si quería sobrevivir y más importante,_ vivir. _Así que, asegurándose que sus hermanos estarían bien, dejó todo atrás. La ciudad que la vio crecer, la familia, incluso el hombre con el que pensó podía llegar a formar una familia, pero que para entonces, se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo en su camino más que un compañero para recorrer el mismo. California fue el destino elegido para su nueva vida. Era lo que necesitaba, un lugar nuevo, al otro lado del país, con tardes de verano calurosas e inviernos amables. Y lo más importante, lejos de todo lo que alguna vez la rodeó. Era altamente improbable-diría más bien imposible-olvidar sus experiencias pasadas. Tampoco era lo que buscaba porque a pesar de todo, eran las que le habían vuelto más fuerte, más segura. Pero sí necesitaba del cambio para sentir que en verdad estaba empezando una nueva vida.

Su existencia estaba lejos de ser tranquila, pero no se quejaba de los obstáculos en ella ni tampoco de las decisiones que día a día tomaba. Era ella quien forjaba su camino, su destino, y eso era suficiente como para darse por satisfecha. Además, le gustaba despertarse cada mañana y darse cuenta que la mayoría de las veces, era el sol quien la recibía. Sacramento podía no ser la ciudad más soleada de California, pero al menos era mucho mejor que Chicago. Incluso cuando los días eran grises, ya no afectaba a su ánimo como aquellos tiempos en su infancia; eran una razón más para levantarse y lograr que aquella jornada que se avecinaba sombría, fuera todo lo contrario.

Dentro de todo y a pesar de las experiencias que había vivido, y como le dijo a Greg aquella vez cuando fue a despedirse de él y pedirle perdón por abandonarlo, era feliz.

Hasta el día en que, mientras se preparaba para salir a interrogar a uno de los tantos sospechosos en el caso en que ahora mismo estaban trabajando, recibió una llamada. Y la persona al otro lado del teléfono, con apenas un par de palabras, fue capaz de desmoronar cada muralla construida a su alrededor y que le proveían de la sensación de seguridad y negación que tan necesaria fue en algún momento de su vida.

"_Está muriendo. El doctor no cree que le quede demasiado tiempo de vida. Ha solicitado, como último deseo, el poder verla a usted. A usted y sus hermanos. Sé que es difícil, pero…"_

Cuando la llamada termina-no sabe en qué momento ha sucedido ni tampoco importa- y observa hacia la ventana, lo único que puede ver es que su mundo nuevamente se ha teñido de gris.


	2. II

**Disclaimer: No es mío. Pertenece a Troll Heller.**

**A/N: Siento mucho la demora, pero es que resulta que mis musos se fueron a huelga por mejoras salariales, y no llegamos a un acuerdo sino hasta hace poco. Además lo escribí entre horas de colación en el trabajo, o cuando no tenía mucho que hacer...pero bueno. No diré del próximo capítulo o de la conclusión, porque en realidad todo depende de mi señor cerebro y sus ganas de poner las ideas en orden al momento de escribir...**

**Por cierto, algo que no había puesto antes al comenzar: Esta historia es un AU. Ya verán por qué al final del capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por las alertas y a Cargarpe por comentar. También a Lara por betear este capítulo.**

**Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto. Gracias por pasar y leer.-**

* * *

**II**

La entrevista con el sospechoso había sido un desastre, no podía calificarla de otra forma. Al menos para ella lo había sido, pues se pasó los veinte minutos que estuvieron en la casa de Alistair Benson distraída, intentando no pensar en el pasado y fallando miserablemente. Tanto así que Jane tuvo que darle un suave golpe con el codo para que volviera a la realidad y se enfocara en su trabajo, pero si su atención estuvo centrada en el sospechoso que tenía frente a ella por unos segundos, era decir mentiras. Jane condujo toda la entrevista a sus anchas y por fortuna, se había comportado medianamente bien con Benson. Al menos no los echó a patadas ni prometiendo una demanda contra el CBI.

Ahora iban de vuelta a la oficina y podía sentir la mirada de Jane clavada en ella. Sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento el consultor comenzaría con las preguntas sobre su comportamiento y el estrés que seguramente se evidenciaba en su rostro. Suspiró con fuerza y dio un ligero golpe con la mano en el volante. No estaba preparada ni tenía deseos de embarcarse en una discusión que sólo conseguiría que se sintiera mucho más alterada de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Podrías detenerte en alguna cafetería Lisbon? No he comido nada desde el desayuno y me vendría bien un croissant y un té…y por lo estresada que pareces, creo que te hace falta café-le dijo el consultor; mostrándose sereno y casi indiferente, como si su petición no tuviera segundas intenciones.

Lisbon apretó con fuerza el volante tratando de calmarse, y respondió luego de unos segundos-no faltan más de diez minutos para llegar a la oficina Jane, estoy segura que puedes resistir para beber tu té.

-Pero no tenemos croissants allí-la miró y sonrió ampliamente-vamos Lisbon, si doblas en dos calles más a la derecha, podemos llegar a esa encantadora cafetería que…

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás tramando Jane?-explotó, dando un golpe en el volante. Era lo único que le permitía liberar algo del enojo y la frustración que había estado reprimiendo durante el día, y que al mismo tiempo evitaba que terminara golpeando al consultor.

-No estoy tramando nada Lisbon, tan sólo pensé que necesitábamos detenernos para comer algo…-le dijo, mirándola con cautela-pero olvídalo, creo que ya se me pasaron las ganas de beber té...

La luz roja del semáforo la forzó a detener la marcha, dando espacio para que Lisbon reflexionara sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aunque era evidente que la intención de Jane era lograr que le contara lo que le pasaba, no era razón para descargar su enojo sobre él.

-Lo siento Jane, no debería pagar un mal día contigo…-el semáforo dio la luz verde y la agente reinició la marcha-de verdad lo siento.

-Mmm…-por el rabillo del ojo, Lisbon miró a Jane, quien tenía su atención puesta en el paisaje que pasaba velozmente ante sus ojos-no hay problema. Todos tenemos días malos…de todos modos, si necesitas hablar...

-No tengo nada de qué hablar-respondió, enfocándose en el camino. Ya se podía vislumbrar el edificio del CBI, y suspiró aliviada-y preferiría que no habláramos en absoluto por el tiempo que nos queda de camino.

El consultor se encogió de hombros y no volvió a quitar la vista de la ventana por el resto del viaje.

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

-¿Lisbon?-se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver a Van Pelt ir hasta ella con una carpeta en mano-¿cómo fue la entrevista?

-Bien, supongo-se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró a su alrededor-¿Cho y Rigsby?

-No han vuelto de interrogar a la familia de la víctima. ¿Quieres que los llame?

-No, no es necesario. Diles que vayan a mi oficina en cuanto lleguen, quiero saber si lograron algún avance.

-No hay problema-Grace asintió y cuando Lisbon ya se iba, la llamó-¿Jefa?, casi lo olvido pero tiene una visita. Su hermano, Thomas, la está esperando en su oficina.

-¿Tommy está aquí?

-Sí, llegó hace unos veinte minutos…-al ver el rostro preocupado de la agente superior, la pelirroja se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su brazo-¿estás bien?

-No te preocupes, no me pasa nada. Es sólo que la última vez que Tommy estuvo en esta oficina me causó muchos dolores de cabeza.-sonrió débilmente-Espero que esta vez sean buenas noticias.

Grace asintió, pero Lisbon pudo notar la expresión de duda que trataba esconder sin éxito.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Tommy estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, mirando de un lado a otro y pasando las manos por sus muslos en clara señal de nerviosismo. Lisbon no necesitaba de otra indicación para saber qué sucedía.

-Tommy-le llamó, y él se levantó para darle un abrazo.

Por primera vez en aquel día, Lisbon sintió la calidez y seguridad que sólo el amor de un ser querido puede dar y sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás, Reese?-le dijo una vez se separaron-¿el trabajo bien?

-Todo lo bien que puede ir este trabajo-sonrió-¿y tú, cómo estás? ¿Y Annabeth?

-Bien, bien. Annabeth está con su madre, yendo a la escuela e intentando no meterse en problemas.

Lisbon rodeó su escritorio para ir a sentarse y Tommy volvió a ocupar la silla en la que estaba, frotando sus manos con nerviosismo. Ambos hermanos sabían a qué se debía la inesperada visita, pero ninguno parecía preparado a plantear el tema. Finalmente, fue el menor de los Lisbon quien decidió decir la primera palabra.

-Recibí una llamada hoy en la mañana…-se detuvo unos segundos, dubitativo, y luego continuó-de aquel lugar.

-Yo también…-desvió la mirada hacia la mesa-¿has sabido si Jimmy y Mike han recibido llamadas también?

-Sí…Jimmy me llamó hoy en cuanto colgó el teléfono y dijo que no le interesaba y que ni siquiera nos molestáramos en intentar convencerlo…y Mike no sabe qué hacer. Está como yo…-Tommy apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y miró a la agente fijamente-¿y tú Reese? ¿Irás?

Lisbon meneó la cabeza-no sé Tommy, realmente…-se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró a su hermano con tristeza-he estado pensando desde que recibí la llamada, y no dejo de preguntarme; si se da la situación, si lo tuviese frente a mí ahora y me dijera que lo siente…¿sería capaz de perdonarlo, de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle sin lugar a dudas que está todo olvidado? y la respuesta no es afirmativa…es todo lo contrario.

-Reese…-Tommy se acercó a ella y la abrazó-estoy confundido. Gran parte de mí quisiera decir que no me importa, que sus ansias de perdón y de redimirse llegan demasiado tarde…pero la otra, aquella que es la que me ha permitido seguir adelante, quiere ir y enfrentarlo…no sé bien si para perdonarlo o aceptar de una vez que todo lo que sucedió no puede revertirse, ni tampoco perdonarse…

Lisbon apretó a su hermano contra sí y le dijo-me siento igual Tommy, me siento exactamente igual…

Desde el pasillo, con su taza de té en mano, Jane observaba la interacción entre los dos hermanos.

-oooooooooooooooooooo-

"_José Cuervo" _leyó con dificultad y soltó una risita. Por alguna razón, la marca del tequila que le gustaba beber de vez en cuando_-"el favorito de Bosco"_, dijo una voz en su cabeza-ahora le parecía tremendamente gracioso. "¿Será que estoy borracha?" se preguntó y soltó una carcajada, que resonó por toda la oficina. El silencio y la soledad eran las únicas compañeras de Lisbon en las oficinas del CBI; muy pocos agentes permanecían en el edificio, pero ninguno en ese piso. Estaba completamente sola, acompañada solamente por una botella de tequila que mantenía guardada en uno de los cajones de su escritorio desde la muerte de Bosco. Una punzada de dolor cruzó su pecho y sacudió la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar la tristeza que de pronto comenzaba a embargarla.

Desde la visita de Tommy, su estado de ánimo había decaído totalmente. El que todos sus hermanos hubiesen recibido la misma llamada, volvía toda la situación más real e imposible de evadir. Ellos habían estado allí, junto a ella; padeciendo el mismo dolor, aguantando lo mejor que podían y esperando que algún día todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero aquello nunca sucedió. Y aunque los cuatro pretendieran ser personas normales, era evidente que no lo eran. Jamás podrían serlo, menos cuando no podían olvidar el pasado; que seguía cazándoles aunque ellos intentaran huir.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí?-se sobresaltó al oír al consultor y, levantando la mirada, lo vio de pie junto a la puerta; tenía las manos en los bolsillos y algo que parecía preocupación era evidente en su rostro.

Lisbon se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a ignorarlo lo mejor que podía. Jane era la última persona con la que quería hablar; aunque debía reconocer que su decisión de ahogar sus problemas en alcohol en la oficina-si _realmente_ no quería encontrarse a nadie-no había sido de las mejores. Jane tenía por costumbre el quedarse allí hasta tarde, incluso muchas noches dormía en el ático o en su querido sofá, así que las probabilidades de encontrárselo allí a esas horas, eran muy altas.

-Vi a Thomas esta tarde. Parecía muy preocupado…-cerró la puerta con cuidado y caminó hasta detenerse frente a Lisbon, que seguía ignorándolo lo mejor que podía.

-Ya sabes…hija adolescente, a la que le gustan demasiado las armas…creo que es suficiente como para darle preocupaciones de por vida…

-¿Así es como vamos a llevar esta conversación? Yo digo algo, tú intentas evadir la respuesta…-la miró serio-por favor Lisbon, puedo decir cuando me mientes…

-Sí claro, porque nadie puede mentirle al gran Patrick Jane ¿no?-lanzó una carcajada y llenó el vaso de tequila, bebiéndolo de una sola vez.

-¿Estás borracha?

-Para vanagloriarte tanto de tus poderes de observación, eres bastante lento.-se echó hacia atrás en la silla-Sí, estoy borracha y me gustaría seguir emborrachándome en soledad, así que si eres tan amable…-le indicó la puerta-y no olvides cerrar.

-Lisbon…-Jane suspiró-sé que algo ocurre. Sé que está vinculado a un asunto que pasó hace mucho tiempo, un hecho que has mantenido escondido de todo el mundo…también que está relacionado a tu familia, pero no tus hermanos, aunque son parte involucrada, pero no son quienes te tienen en este estado.-tomó aire y la miró directo a los ojos-Mi apuesta es que tiene que ver con tu padre. Eres reservada con tu vida privada en general, pero lo eres mucho más cuando se trata de él…-apuntó a la botella casi vacía de licor-y por lo mismo te estás emborrachando. Una manera muy poética de intentar olvidar lo que sea te tiene tan alterada. ¿Me equivoco?

Sin darse cuenta, Lisbon se había levantado de su asiento y miraba al consultor con una mezcla de rabia e incredulidad. No porque adivinara con tanto acierto lo que sucedía, sino todo lo contrario. Odiaba que pudiese saber con tanta facilidad lo que la acongojaba, lo que sentía. Lo único que deseaba era olvidar, ser capaz de borrar todo de su mente y Jane con sus ganas de saberlo todo, de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás-_en_ _sus asuntos-_sólo lograba indisponerla aún más.

-¡¿Es que no puedes mantenerte alejado de la vida de los demás ni siquiera una vez?!-gritó, caminando hacia él y deteniéndose muy cerca-¡siempre tienes que escarbar hasta conseguir descifrar todo para satisfacer tu maldita curiosidad, no importa si dañas al resto!

-No quiero dañarte Lisbon-Jane hablaba manteniendo la serenidad-quiero ayudarte…

-¿Ayudarme?-se mofó-por favor, tú no quieres ayudarme…sólo quieres enterarte.

-Sabes que no es así…no contigo.-se acercó más a ella e intentó tocar su brazo, pero Lisbon lo rechazó-Somos amigos, me preocupo por ti.

-Permíteme que dude de esa aserción-respondió con sarcasmo-lo único que te importa eres tú. Lo que quieres, lo que necesitas, lo que desechas…

-Lisbon…

La agente apartó la vista del consultor, incapaz de soportar cómo la miraba con lástima. No era lo que necesitaba, aunque a estas alturas, no estaba segura de lo que realmente quería. Pero sabía; incluso aunque sus sentidos estuviesen menguados debido al alcohol, que no era compasión.

-¿Sabes qué? Voy a satisfacer tu curiosidad…de todas formas no te darás por vencido sino hasta que acabes conmigo.-hizo una pausa, tomó la botella, rellenó el vaso, se lo bebió y volvió a mirarlo, sonriendo forzadamente-tienes razón en todo lo que dices. Estoy preocupada, abrumada por algo que pasó. También estás en lo correcto cuando dices que es un asunto familiar que involucra indirectamente a mis hermanos…y por supuesto no fallas al decir que es sobre mi padre y que mi patético intento de olvidar, bebiéndome todo lo que encuentre a mi paso (y que ha resultado ser esta botella de tequila), también tiene que ver con él…

Jane no dijo nada, sólo la observó atento, serio. Sabía que no era el momento para interrumpirla ni rebatir nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Pero verás Jane, cualquiera estaría igual…-se apoyó contra la ventana y miró hacia mi vida me han herido de bala tres veces. Una ya sabes, O'loughlin. La otra fue en mi primer año en la policía de San Diego, apenas fue un roce de bala en la pierna…y la primera vez…-tomó aire y cerró los ojos-…casi muero. Y fue mi padre quien disparó el arma.

-No está en tu informe…-fue lo único que atinó a decir, demasiado sorprendido por lo que ella le decía.

-No. Y tampoco está en mi historial el hecho que mi padre aún esté con vida.


End file.
